I WANT TO BELIEVE4:UNA MIRADA AL PASADO
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: Una mirada al pasado del maestre Grinto, recordando un pasado que realmente puede doler demasiado: recuerdame que mi alma esta tatuada en tu piel...


_**Cinza4**_

_**DISCLAIMER**__:__ Disclaimer: Los Combo niños y sus personajes por ley, no me pertenecen, mas que __a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, sus creadores, al usarlos en este relato no significa que quiera sacar provecho de ello…. Solo Cinza es de mi propiedad….__Sin embargo: Serio, Azul, Paco y Pilar además de sus maestres, aunque tengan dueños, nos pertenece a sus fans, quienes los queremos de corazón, ¿no creen?, yo si._

_**Nota del Autor**__: Hola, saben algo.. me he sorprendido a mi misma con lo que escribi.. me emocionaba con cada palabra que estaba escribiendo: una hisotira que ni yo misma me imaginaba… y cuando termine de escribirla.. apareció en el raqdio una canción tan hermosa que parecia que quedaba como anillo al dedo a la historia que les contaré… esa canción me estremeció tanto que no pude evitar poner una parte de ella al final de la historia…espero que les guste y si alguien sabe quienes cantan esta canción, les agradecería me lo dijeran…( LA ENCONTRE.. se llama recuérdame y es de la 5ta estación con marc Anthony _

_Haxta Pronto…_

_**Capitulo 3.- Recuérdame, Cuando mires a los ojos del pasado**_

- Sí, Maestre Grinto…

- Cinza, déjame felicitarte hija mía… - le dice el maestre Grinto.. pareciera realmente estar orgulloso de ella… va hacia Cinza al centro del círculo y la abraza diciéndole – te ves hermosa. Como tu madre--- le dice al momento que pareciera que una lágrima sale de sus ojos… Cinza parece ponerse triste… pero se mantienen abrazados los dos… en eso Azul decide deshacer la rueda y hacernos una señal… nos levantamos y los dejamos solos…

- creo que deberíamos dejarlos un momento solos.- dice Azul un poco seria mientras nos dirigimos hacia otro sitio…

- si, creo que el maestre Grinto está realmente emocionado…- les digo mirándolos a los dos…

- debe estarlo, es su sobrina…

- Cinza no es su sobrina… - dice Bernie… - ella es su hija…

- ¡ ¿SU HIJA?!.- (¿sorpresa?... eso ni yo me lo esperaba) dijimos todos sorprendidos…

- ¡SSshhh!!!!!- Cállense… síganme si quieren que les cuente algo… nos dice Bernie, todos lo seguimos afuera del recinto, nos lleva a una parte de la biblioteca… y nos sentamos en las mesas de ahí...

- ¿Realmente es su hija?.- pregunta Paco impaciente….

- ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?, si Grinto ya es grande de edad y ella no debe de tener mas de.… dijo Azul…

- Cinza tiene la misma edad de ustedes… pero ustedes no saben nada del pasado de Grinto… cuando lo sepan, se van a sorprender aún más….

Hace algunos años, cuando Grinto era joven aún y yo hablo más o menos de cuando tenía como 40 y tantos años. Grinto vivía en Palmares, de donde ambos venimos. El conoció a una hermosa joven de mas o menos 26 años de edad, se llamaba Celeste que también era capoerista… con el tiempo se enamoró de esta chica y nació Cinza, que en portugués quiere decir "Gris", ya que el celeste con el color blanco que representaba Grinto, se crea el color Gris claro… justo el color de ojos que Cinza tiene… transcurrieron 3 años y todo era maravilloso en la vida de Grinto y Celeste a lado de Cinza, cuando de repente… un desafortunado accidente ocasiona que muera Celeste y Cinza quedara ciega…

- pero Maestre, Cinza me dijo que quedó ciega cuando tenia 5 años…- interrumpo a Bernie…

- es que aun no me dejas que termine de contar… chico…, en fin- como sabrán, ese fué un duro golpe para Grinto, quien no volvió a ser el mismo… fue entonces que Patinha le dijo que se volviera ermitaño, que viviera en soledad para recapacitar acerca de la filosofía de la vida y sobre el mismo… y que cuando estuviera listo, regresara para seguir con su vida… que él se encargaría de cuidar a la niña

- ¿Patinha?, ¿el maestre de Cinza?... pregunta Paco…

- si, él mismo… Patinha y yo aprendimos del mismo Maestre…. Pero ya les contaré de eso…

- pero si el maestre en ese tiempo era joven, ahora ya no lo es tanto… Cinza solo tiene 11 años… ¿Cómo es posible eso?.- pregunta azul intrigada porque las cuentas no le salían…

- porque viví en animación suspendida por mas de 20 años…- nos dice Cinza interrumpiéndonos en compañía de Grinto… - en edad tenía 5 años cuando me durmieron, pero duré en animación suspendida por mas de 20 hasta que el mestre Patinha me despertó cansado de esperar a Grinto, para entonces cronológicamente tendría 25 años, pero en realidad mi edad seguía siendo de 5, crecí con Patinha a lado mío a quien quise como un padre, el me enseñó lo que sé de la capoeira desde pequeña y me contaba maravillas de mi padre Grinto, aunque solo me enseñó lo básico, no quería que aprendiera lo demás hasta que encontrara a mi padre… él me decía que mi padre se convertiría en mi mentor… y que tenía una misión muy importante…pero que no sabía donde se encontraba…

- Hasta que Grinto por fin decidió enviarle una carta a Patinha, porque se enteró de que estaba enfermo… diciéndole que había encontrado su destino nuevamente y que difundiría la capoeira en un nuevo lugar… donde encontró a 4 posibles discípulos… pero que aun eran muy pequeños para enseñarles…

- ¿Patinha estaba enfermo?, ¿porque nunca lo descubrí?- dijo Cinza sorprendida y triste al mismo tiempo…

- tu sabes que Patinha era bueno para ocultar sus emociones.- le dijo el maestro Grinto…- Cinza, hay cosas que aún no sabes, ni tienes idea de tus capacidades… Patinha te enseñó muchas cosas mientras estuviste en animación suspendida…- le dijo Grinto, Cinza no quitaba su mirada que se encontraba fija en el suelo… se le veía triste…- Lamento que te estés enterando de todo esto ahora que deberías de estar feliz…

- no Padre… después de todo, es mejor enterarme ahora que mas tarde…

- Hija mía… que gusto poder escuchar que me llamas padre nuevamente…

- No te guardo rencor… Patinha me contaba todo acerca de tí, me decía maravillas y… la verdad, siempre desée volverte a ver…., después de todo, los chicos querían saber de mí… y ahora sabrán mas cosas que ni yo misma sabía y ni me imaginaba…

- ¿Maestre… esos 4 posibles discípulos… somos nosotros?.- preguntó Paco…

- así es…- dice Grinto… pero en ese entonces eran unos niños de 7años

- esa no es la edad en que usted aprendió con Maestre Bernie, Maestre Grinto?.- pregunta Azul

- no, fué a los 8 años, pero la verdad fue un problema enseñarle a tan corta edad… no se me olvidará eso nunca, por eso le dije que era mejor esperar un poco mas..

- ¡fantástico, somos parte de una gran historia!- les digo un poco emocionado

- no, mas bien son parte de una predicción, pero ya le contaré de eso después… déjenme seguir adelante…- dijo Bernie…

- ¡sshh!!- dice Pilar todavía con su idea de seguir siendo mimo…

- durante 1 año nos mantuvimos en contacto Patinha y yo, hasta que el me dijo que ya no podía esperar más, el destino lo estaba llamando para pasar a otro nivel, que dejaría a Cinza a cargo de su familia mientras ella misma decidiría sobre su futuro…

- después de la muerte de Mestre Patinha, me fui a vivir sola a la selva donde aprendí a desarrollar habilidades que compensaron la falta de mi visión, le prometí a mi maestre que eso haría, el promovía el hecho de estar solos con la naturaleza y le dije que eso haría, hasta que ya no pude más y pude investigar sobre el paradero de mi Padre, Grinto con ayuda de una hermana de él… por eso les dijo que era mi tío…

- ¡pero tenías solo 8 años!.- dice Azul

- si… pero eso no me detuvo… mis tíos me iban a ver de vez en cuando

- a esa edad yo solo pensaría en estar jugando… - dice Paco…

- en realidad, Cinza vivía vigilada por su familia…sola pero no del todo…

- ¿en verdad?, ¿ es eso cierto?... yo jamás me imaginé que estuvieran vigilando….- nos dice Cinza sorprendida…- jamás me dí cuenta de eso…

- recuerda, Cinza… unas de las capacidades de un capoerista es el de usar la malicia, la inteligencia y la capacidad de no ser descubierto por sus demás compañeros… esa es una lección que aun no aprenden…

- pero… las vibraciones… los sonidos… todo eso debí de haberlo descubierto…

- en esos dias aun estabas desarrollando esas capacidades….- le dice Bernie… Cinza voltea su cabeza hacia la mesa… pareciera desilusionada…

- es verdad… discúlpenme por interrumpirlos…- se dice ella mientras se levanta un poco desganada… yo me levanto y voy hacia ella… todos se le quedan observando…

- Cinza.- le hablo en voz baja….- ¿te encuentras bien?...

- si, es solo que me estoy enterando de cosas que jamás supe que estaban ahí…- me dice con lágrimas en los ojos….- estos 3 años después de que murió Patinha, siempre viví pensando en que las enseñanzas de él me ayudarían a seguir adelante… y ahora me entero de que siempre hubo alguien conmigo… pensé que estaba sola…vivía con el temor de que algo me sucediera por que pensé que así honraba la memoria de mi maestre… pensé que tenía que salir adelante por mí misma para que el fuera feliz y ahora me dicen que todo mi esfuerzo de nada sirvió…- yo me acerco a ella, pongo una de mis manos en su hombro y ella se arroja a mis brazos para que la abrase… la abrazo para que deje de llorar …

- no es eso Cinza… creo que no has entendido bien lo que te han querido decir… - le digo

- Cinza.- dice Bernie, en realidad nunca estuviste sola, pero nunca nadie intervino para ayudarte… todo lo hiciste por ti misma y con las enseñanzas que Patinha te dejó…

- pero… ¿eso como lo sabes?

- Grinto siempre estuvo al tanto de ti al morir Patinha,

- Tío Bernie…

- anda chiquilla, regresa para allá, tu padre se pondrá triste si no regresas….- Cinza por fin sonríe y yo la llevo hasta donde estábamos…

- ¿te encuentras bien, Cinza?

- si Padre, por favor, disculpen esta interrupción… continúen…

- Bien, Pensé que ya no podía soportar más la idea de que estuvieras viviendo sola en la selva de Palmares, así que le pedí a tu tía que te enviara a Nova Nizza, pero que no te dijera que yo era tu Padre…

- ¿Por qué?, si yo deseaba poder encontrarte nuevamente…ansiaba todo este tiempo poder estar a tu lado… y más cuando murió mestre Patinha…

- porque juré jamás regresar al lugar que fué mi desgracia… yo ocasioné el accidente donde murió tu Madre… me maldije y juré que jamás volvería a ese lugar donde provoqué tanto mal…- estoy seguro sin dudar que a todos nos sorprendió lo que el maestre Grinto dijo…

- pero Padre… ¿Qué sucedió esa vez?, jamás me han querido decir lo que pasó…- dijo ella un poco desesperada

- es algo que aun no es tiempo de que te enteres….- dice Grinto..

- Padre, quiero saberlo ahora…

- yo… .- el maestre Grinto hizo una gran pausa, quizás pensando si era conveniente contarlo…por fin se decide a hacerlo – Yo, por error libere a un Divino… el mas malvado de todos… el que provocó la muerte de tu madre y te causo la ceguera a ti…- dice el maestre con un dejo de tristeza.- por mi necedad de querer ser más… como cuando era un niño… quería ser el elegido de la profecía… que dice que solo el quinto elegido tendría la fuerza necesaria de sellar la entrada al mundo Divino…acabando con el Divino mas poderoso de todos… así que yo, en mi afán de querer hacer verdadera la profecía, liberé al divino mas poderoso, Satanium… …

- Satanium, nivel 10, el nivel divino mas alto de todos, es el único capaz de provocar la muerte y la destrucción haciéndolo mas poderoso con el sufrimiento de los demás, y casi invencible si muere alguien…- dice Azul sacando la información del Divino Berry…

- Asi es, Satanium atacó a mi familia, lanzando rayos que todo devastaban… hizo que yo esquivara uno de sus lanzamientos lo que provocó que un árbol cayera sobre Celeste y parte de uno de sus rayos rebotó cayendo en los ojos de Cinza quemándo sus córneas… condenándola a la oscuridad eterna… eso me devastó demasiado, pero saqué fuerzas reponiéndome y por amor a Celeste y a mi hija entre Patinha, Bernabé y yo, logramos encerrar a Satanium dentro de una cruz de plata, la cual enterré junto con Celeste para que ella fuera su guardiana eterna---

*flashback*

- Grinto…

- no digas nada, Celeste…guarda tus fuerzas…

- n-no, debes… escucharme…no..no hay tiempo…pro..méteme… que lo encerrarás… para que yo sea su guardiana…

- Pero.. Celeste… no puedo permitir que tu…

- moriré, Grinto…

- NO.. no lo permitiré…

- y-ya nada se… puede hacer… per…mite que le de un sentido a mi par..tida…para … solu…cionar todo esto… si muero por cul..pa de sa..ta..nium… el será invencible…

- Es que yo soy el culpable..yo soy…

- P-promé…temelo… solo… yo pue..do so..lu..cionar…lo

-Yo..yo soy quien… … … está bien, Celeste..… te lo prometo..

- cuida a Cinza…

* fin flashback*

- tu madre murió en mi brazos después de pronunciar tu nombre…- dijo Grinto con lágrimas en los ojos…- él se levanta de la mesa dándonos la espalda… nosotros guardamos silencio por respeto al dolor del maestre… Cinza se levanta y va hacia el…

- padre…- le dice abrazándolo… ella también lloraba en silencio- Hiciste todo lo que pudiste… ¿no crees?, yo si…

- pero… yo fuí el culpable de todo lo que sucedió…

- no te culpes…yo no lo hago, además lo solucionaron…y ahora todo está bien…

- pero todo pudo haber estado mejor si yo no…

- Grinto… ya todo es pasado… ya lo habías superado…- dice Bernie

- no, maestre… nunca he podido superar eso…todo este tiempo ese peso me ha perseguido y he aprendido a vivir con eso… pero nunca me perdonaré por haber provocado la muerte de la única mujer a la que he amado tanto… aparte de ti, Cinza…

- Maestre… - dice Pilar entristecida… Grinto parece comprender que todos estamos tristes por él…

- vengan niños…- nos dice el maestre… todos vamos hacia el y lo rodeamos…

- ahora, ustedes son mi única familia, y nada de esto sería posible si lo que sucedió en el pasado no hubiera sucedido jamás, y hay que dar gracias por eso… ¿no creen?, yo si…

- ahora solo queda aprender del pasado… dice Maestre Bernie

- así es Maestre Bernabé, solo queda aprender de él…

- ¿Bernabé?.- pregunta Pilar…

- Bernie es diminutivo de Bernabé, el verdadero nombre de Maestre Cabeza… dice Cinza

- Cabeza le comencé a decir cuando perdió su cuerpo al salvarme de ir al mundo Divino…

- a cada rato me ponías apelativos… pero eso no me impidió de convertirte en lo que eres ahora, Grinto…bueno, aunque Patinha tuvo algo que ver en eso…

- si, soy el afortunado de haber tenido a dos maestres que me enseñaran al mismo tiempo lo que sé de capoeira…

-¿Mestre Patinha te instruyó también a ti?.- pregunta sorprendida Cinza…

- Sí, Cinza… y ahora tengo la oportunidad de terminar su enseñanza contigo… hija mía… ya no seré el único que aprendió con dos maestres… y será un honor ser parte de ti nuevamente…

********************

En el aire se escucha una canción… con un pensamiento com este…

Recuérdame… cuando parta y no regrese a nuestra casa, cuando el frío y la tristeza se funden en una sola

Recuérdame, cuando mires a los ojos del pasado, Cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos y que seas invisible para mi…

Recuérdame, amándote, mirándote a los ojos… hablando de tu vida, de nuestra vida

Recuérdame, amándote, esperandote tranquila sin rencor y sin medida..…

Recuérdame cuando sientas que tu alma esta inquieta, para que el deseo de tu amor te caliente otra vez

Recuérdame… cuando mires a tus ojos del pasado

Recuérdame, que mi alma esta tatuada en tu piel…

"Recuérdame cuando duermes y adivino lo que sueñas

cuando lejos de nuestra cama es a mí en quien piensas.

Recuérdame.

Recuérdame cuando parta y no regrese a nuestra casa

cuando el frío y la tristeza se funden y te abrazan.

Recuérdame.

Recuérdame cuando mires a los ojos del pasado

cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos

Y que seas invisible para mí, para mí.

Recuérdame amándote

mirándote a los ojos

atándome a tu vida

recuérdame amándote

esperándote tranquila

sin rencores sin medida

recuérdame, recuérdame

que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel.

Recuérdame cuando sientas que tu alma está inquieta.

Si el deseo y tu amor no me calientan.

Recuérdame

Recuérdame

cuando mires a los ojos del pasado

cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos

y que seas invisible para mi, para mi.

Recuérdame amándote

mirándote a los ojos

atándome a tu vida

recuérdame amándote

esperándome tranquila

sin rencores sin medidas

recuérdame, recuérdame

que mi alma está tatuada en tu piel.

Recuérdame amándote

mirándote a los ojos

atándome a tu vida

recuérdame

Recuérdame que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel.

¡

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
